Getting Back in the Groove
by jordanrae17
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have sex for the first time after Olivia gives birth to their son Carter. More details in story!


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. Olivia and Elliot are married and just had a son named Carter 4 weeks ago. Eli does not exist. Please review so I know if I should write anymore! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these characters, or they would have gotten together by now. **

"Liv, uhhhh. Right there baby, ahhh fuck."

Olivia Benson woke up to the sound of her husband's moaning in his sleep. Elliot Stabler was laying flat on his back. He was shirtless, and had their tan bed sheets pulled up to his waist. She could see his hand moving up and down his large member while moaning quietly about her. She smiled to herself at the thought that even when he was masterbating he was still thinking about her.

"El?"

"Hmm?" Elliot looked over at his wife and quickly stopped what he was doing. He was extremely embarrassed he was caught in the act.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up baby. I didn't want you to catch me."

"It's ok El, I know we haven't had sex in a while because of the baby. I don't blame you, as long as you keep thinking about me," Olivia told her husband in a joking manner.

"Mmmm, why don't we just go back to sleep before Carter wakes up?"

"I think that's a great idea," Olivia said while rolling onto her side to face away from Elliot. Elliot quickly rolled next to her, spooning her, and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby" Olivia whispered so quietly Elliot almost didn't hear her.

"Oh my god Liv. I do not blame you at all. It is not your fault you just had a baby four weeks ago!"

"I know, but I hate feeling like I can't satisfy you , or make you happy"

Elliot started running his hand up and down Olivia's arm. He kept stroking her arm while he responded, "Olivia, listen to me. I will always be happy as long as you're safe and healthy. Sure, it's hard not being able to make love to you, but we could never have sex again and I would still love you."

"Oh El, I love you to." Olivia cooed back to Elliot. Olivia turned to El and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowing brought her lips to his. Even at the slightest contact her husband moaned. The kiss started out sweet but soon grew more and more passionate. She opened her mouth and let Elliot's tongue in to mingle with hers. Before Olivia could stop and control her body she was completely on top of El and grinding her hot core against his. Even through her cotton shorts and lace panties she could feel how hard he was.

Elliot couldn't control his moans as he ran his hands down Olivia's sides.

"Shhh babe, you will wake up Carter," Olivia whispered into his ear.

"How can I be quiet with my amazingly sexy wife grinding on top of me?" he whispered while bucking his hips for emphasis.

Olivia began to giggle. She slowly started moving her way down to Elliot's neck, and then his collar bone. One she reached his chest she laid open mouthed kisses all over him. Olivia made her way lower and lower until she finally made it to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

She grabbed his member through the underwear and started to stroke it.

"Mmmm baby," Olivia moaned. Elliot couldn't stand the teasing anymore. He was bucking his hips to try to get his cock more contact with her hand.

"Excited much are we?" She asked jokingly. Olivia decided he had had enough torture. Just she hooked her thumbs through his waistband Elliot stopped her. It took all of the strength he had left to tell her "Liv, baby, you don't have to. It's ok. I don't need it."

"It's ok El, I want to do this. You always take care of me, so let me take care of you for once."

"Olivia, come one. You know I don't like you giving me head right now because I can't return the favor." Elliot said while holding Olivia against his chest. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and spoke quietly, "El, I know you're dying without the sex. You always take care of me. Just let me do this for you, and in two weeks you can take care of me all you want."

Elliot's hands started roaming Olivia's back, playing with the t-shirt she had on. Ever since the baby, she never slept naked. She said she didn't feel comfortable walking around the house at night naked while she rocked Carter back to sleep, but he thought different. He believed it was because she didn't want him to see her naked. They had tried to sleep with clothes on before she gave birth, but they always ended up on the floor. They both liked the feeling of each other's skin. After the baby, she always wore shorts and a t-shirt to bed, no exceptions. The more he thought about it, he then realized that he had not seen her completely naked once since giving birth.

"Alright Olivia, if you really want to I can't stop you, but just know I'll pay you back 100 times over in two weeks," he said while light laying kisses on her forehead.

With that, Olivia happily made her way down Elliot's body.

She took Elliot in her hand and started lightly stroking him up and down. Every once in a while she would swipe her thumb over his tip.

Elliot was moaning softly below her. Olivia sped up her hand. Before El could react Olivia took him in her mouth.

"Ahh fuck baby." Elliot moaned louder than before.

Olivia kept moving up and down on his member. She slowly kept taking more and more of him. Elliot was big, so when she was just past halfway down his cock she could feel him hitting the back of her throat. Since tonight was the first time in months El has gotten a blow job she decided to make it special. Olivia relaxed her throat add much as she could, and took Elliot in all the way.

Elliot almost screamed from the pleasure.

Olivia was encouraged greatly by her husband's moans. She didn't deep throat him very often, but instead only dif for it for him on special occasions. As she was gaining speed she could hear El getting louder above her.

"Liv, you gotta stop. I don't think I can hold out much longer..."

Olivia stopped for a second and looked at him.

"It's ok El, I want to taste you."

With that she took him all the way in her mouth. Olivia was relentless in her assault. Elliot couldn't hold out much longer.

"Ahhh fuck babe, I'm gonna..." before he could finish his sentence, Elliot shot his seed deeply down the back of her throat.

Olivia quickly swallowed then came up to kiss Elliot. He could taste himself on her lips.

"Man Liv, that was amazing. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes", she replied in a cool voice. "Now come on, let's go to sleep."

With that she cuddled deeply into her husband's side and fell asleep.

************2 weeks later************

Elliot was laying in bed waiting for Olivia to join him. It was nine o'clock and she had just put Carter to bed. Liv walked into their bedroom to find Elliot laying in bed, on top of the sheets, wearing only his black boxer briefs. She knew her husband was dying for sex, but she just didn't feel sexy and confident right now.

El looked up and saw she had walked into the room.

"Hey, did you finally get him to sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. He only took six ounces when I laid him down" Olivia replied while getting into bed and putting her head on Elliot's chest.

Elliot was sitting against the headboard and began stroking Olivia's hair. He wanted to initiate sex, or even bring it up so they could talk about it, but he didn't want to pressure her. He loved her, and just wanted to show her how much. He decided the best way to go about it was to just talk to her about it.

"You know Liv," Elliot whispered quietly into the top to her head. "I really love you."

Here we go, thought Olivia. "Yeah El, I know. I really love you too."

Elliot scooted down the headboard, and onto the bed, so that he was equal with Olivia. He knew that if he just said 'hey you know, it has been over six weeks since you gave birth, so we can have sex now' that she would never want to. He was struggling to be romantic and take charge without pushing or pressuring her.

Olivia was laying on Elliot's chest when she decided she could do something that would make him happy. She rolled her body on top of his, and started kissing down his neck. She made her way across his collarbone and reached his chest. Olivia put open mouth kisses all over his upper body. The minute she reached for his waistband, he stopped her.

"Liv, baby, don't. I don't need or want that tonight. I just want you. Even if that means all i get to do is feel you against me."

"Come on El," Olivia whined. "Just let me do this" She looked slightly flustered and nervous.

"I'm not trying to push, and I'm only going to ask this because I love you." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

"What Elliot?" You're scaring me a little here."

"Are you okay baby?" Elliot asked as sincerely as he could muster.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just aren't yourself anymore baby."

"Yes I am, El. What are you talking about?" Olivia asked defensively.

"I mean in the bedroom Olivia. You used to always be so confident and sexy. It always seemed like you loved sex. Now we haven't had sex in almost seven weeks and you don't even seem like you want to." Olivia just stared at her concerned husband while he continued speaking.

"And if you don't want to, we don't have to al all. I'm not trying to pressure you," Elliot said. "I just want to make sure that you are alight and that if you wanted to talk about it we can."

Olivia knew Elliot would try to start sex, but she didn't think he would try to do it like this.

"Oh El, it's not you. It's all me." Olivia rushed the words as fast as she could out of her mouth, then quickly looked away from him.

"Then what is it baby? You can tell me anything. I love you so much."

Olivia hated looking weak. She did not want to tell Elliot she was insecure about her body now. She had lost the baby weight, but she still didn't look the same. She hadn't had enough time to work out since the baby, so her body just wasn't what she wanted, it was not as toned as she thought it ought to be, her breasts were still swollen, and she just didn't feel sexy anymore. How was she going to tell Elliot that? Plus she had on secret fear she could barely even admit to herself.

What if she wasn't tight anymore, and Elliot didn't like it. Everytime she thought about it she shuddered and immediately tried to think of something else.

Elliot could tell Olivia was thinking very hard about something. He brought his hand up to her head and rested it there.

"Olivia I love you. Please just say it. I want to be here for you."

Olivia was still looking away from Elliot when she let out a long sigh.

"I don't feel attractive anymore," she whispered in a quiet, almost ashamed voice.

Elliot was completely shocked. Olivia was already back to her pre-pregnancy weight and looked great. He started running his hands through her hair, and down her arms.

"Baby, you could never not look attractive to me. You are the mother of my son and I love you so much," he said this all while slowly climbing on her back and sitting lightly on her lower back. He moved her t-shirt up slightly so he could give her a massage to try to help her relax.

"El, I don't know. I just don't feel like me anymore.

Elliot continued the assault on her back, and got her to raise her arms above her head, so he could rid her of her shirt. He also unclasped her black bra and removed the straps from her shoulders, leaving her full breasts still covered by the cups. Elliot smiled to himself. This was as close as he's been to seeing Olivia without a bra since she had given birth to Carter.

Olivia moaned quietly, "Oh El, that feels so good."

Elliot took this as a good sign and reached down to kiss in between her shoulder blades. He immediately felt her muscles tense.

Elliot stopped immediately and got off of her. He rolled Olivia to her side, so she was facing him again. She was holding her bra tightly to her chest with one arm.

"Olivia, why are on Earth are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Holding your bra to your chest. I've seen you walk around the apartment completely naked before without any shame. You've never been self conscience, even when you were pregnant. You have always been proud of who you are, and what you look like."

"Elliot I don't know, I'm scared," she said almost too quiet for Elliot to hear.

"Let me show you how much I love you. You don't have to be ashamed." Elliot was looking Olivia directly in her eyes. "You will always be beautiful to me honey."

Olivia started to blush.

"Now I'm going to take this off," El said while nodding at her bra. "If you want me to stop, just say the word and I'll do it."

Olivia gave a small nod.

Elliot reached out and pulled away Olivia's protective hand. The lacy black bra fell to the bed in front of both of them. Elliot's eyes dilated as he looked unabashedly at his wife's breasts.

Olivia was blushing, but was starting to feel a little more comfortable.

"Like?" Olivia asked Elliot in a more confident tone.

"Mmm baby, you have no idea." Elliot didn't want to push her, but also could tell she was feeling a little more relaxed. He slowly reached out with his hands and gently massaged Olivia's breasts. He heard Olivia moan and decided that that was all the encouragement he needed. Elliot moved his mouth to Olivia's right breast. He rolled her right nipple around with his tongue while pulling and playing with her left. By this time Elliot was completely on top of her.

"You know Liv, I LOVE your breasts, especially now. Please don't ever hide them from me again."

Olivia started to giggle before Elliot tweaked her left nipple just right, and she let out a sudden moan. "After this El, how could I?"

Elliot could feel her hips start to move below against him. She was getting anxious.

He left his hands on her breasts and began to move his mouth down her body. Elliot could hear her whimpering below him as he removed her cotton shorts.

"Oh El…." Olivia moaned.

Elliot smiled once he heard his name leave her lips. He started teasing the outside of Liv's closed thighs. His fingers and mouth slowly made their way to the juncture of her thighs. He started laying open mouthed kisses on her lips over her lace panties.

"Come on Elliot. Stop tease me… please," Olivia panted.

El peeled off his wife's panties and took a deep breath in. He could smell her all around him. "God baby you smell so good, and you're dripping for me. I love it."

Elliot then licked her from top to bottom, going along her slit. He could already taste the juices dripping out of her. He used his fingers to open her lips. He pulled back the hood of her clit to fully expose it. Elliot's tongue started to tease around the outside of her, avoiding where she really wanted him. He could continue teasing her like this forever.

"Ahh fuck," Olivia moaned. "I need more Elliot," Olivia she said beneath him. She was gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Elliot decided he had teased her enough, and laid his open mouth right on her clit.

"Right there baby. Don't ever stop."

It was then that Elliot slowly entered two fingers into her tight opening. It had been so long, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"My god El" she moaned loudly while grabbing his head to keep him between her legs. He continued exactly what he was doing, knowing he would soon bring her to orgasm. Olivia could feel that long forgotten tightening in her lower stomach.

Elliot could see her thighs starting to shake and quiver. He knew she was so close. He removed his mouth from her, but kept moving his fingers inside of her. He moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered "Come on Olivia. Let go for me baby. Relax." Elliot was had two fingers inside of her, and moved his thumb to play with her swollen clit. That was her undoing. Olivia's back arched off the bed as she screamed Elliot's name. El continued to stroke her as she rode out her orgasm.

"Wow! I've forgotten how much I really love that," Olivia half moaned to Elliot while he climbed up to be face-to-face with her.

"Mmm me too," Elliot whispered back while sucking on her earlobe. "Now Liv, can I show you just how much I love and want you?"

At the mention of actual sex Olivia visibly tensed up. Elliot looked down, worried.

"Did I say something? I mean we can stop now if you want."

"No El. It's just…. It's not important. Go on." Olivia said as she settled on her back opening her legs up slightly for Elliot.

"Liv, you're obviously uncomfortable. What is it baby?"

"What if… what if it's not the same anymore?"

"What? Sex? I know it's been awhile but I don't think we have forgotten where everything thing goes," Elliot joked.

"No, thats not what I mean. I mean me. What if I'm not the same."

"I'm confused Olivia. Why won't you be the same?"

"Don't make me say it," Olivia whined. "It's too embarrassing El."

Elliot gave her an open mouthed kiss on the lips before saying, "Olivia you're my wife, and nothing about you or your body is too embarrassing for me. I can handle it. I love you."

"Elliot" Olivia whispered. "What if the sex isn't good for you anymore? You know, because after the baby… I won't be… down there."

Elliot immediately got the picture and started making out with his wife.

He broke away the kiss, "Olivia, I love you so much. Do you remember that I had four kids with Kathy? You would feel amazing after ten kids baby. Now that you've had a kid the sex could be even better. I'll be able to go deeper and harder without hurting you now baby. You don't need to be insecure about how tight you are."

"Oh El, I love you too. Okay, I think I'm ready. Make love to me Elliot."

Elliot had been waiting to hear her say those words all night. He lined himself up with her entrance and looked into her eyes. Olivia nodded slightly and with that Elliot entered her hot, tight, wet core.

Even though Olivia was a little looser, it still took her a moment to adjust to his large size.

Eliot stayed still inside of her. He was just enjoying the feeling of her around his cock.

"El come on baby. You can move."

"Ahh fuck Liv. You feel so good around me." Elliot wasn't just saying this to boost her self-esteem. He really meant it. She still felt great wrapped around his pulsing cock.

"Ahh...mmm.. harder… faster," Olivia was screaming repeatedly.

Olivia loved being able to feel his entire length inside of her.

Elliot couldn't deny her requests. He brought her right leg up to rest on his shoulder, so he could hit her g-spot.

"Fuck!" Olivia yelled. No guy had ever reached her g-spot during sex, let alone made her cum from it.

Elliot could feel Olivia's body tightening all around him. They were both so close.

"Oh fuck El, I'm so close."

Elliot reached down and placed his thumb on Olivia's clit. With just a few swipes she came undone beneath him. All he could hear was the sounds of her orgasm. Her back was arched off the bed and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Olivia's entire body was convulsing with pleasure.

The sight and feel og Olivia sent Elliot over the edge. He emptied his hot seed deep into her. Elliot stilled and slowly pulled out. Olivia winced slightly, already feeling empty without him.

"My god," Olivia said molding her body around Elliot's.

"I know," was all Elliot could manage to get out.

They both fell asleep in each others arms, finally feeling like one again.

**Please rate & review! Remember it's my first fanfic so please tell me what you guys think or if there are any requests for more!**


End file.
